The Avengers Go To Disney World
by BettyBoopFan123
Summary: It was your usual magical day at Disney World. Birds were chirping, children were laughing, and the Hulk was smashing. Wait...what? Oh right these were the four days that the Avengers and Loki decided to take a trip to Disney World. Madness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Just don't even ask. This inspiration on writing this fanfiction has come from numerous places, mainly my far-fetched daydreams lol. So yeah this is just a fun little story, not to be taken seriously, just to be read as something (hopefully) funny.

* * *

It was your usual magical day at Disney World. Birds were chirping, children were laughing, and the Hulk was smashing. Wait…what? Oh that's right these were the four days that the Avengers decided to take a trip to Disney World. After they defeated Loki and his army, they elected that the best punishment for him would be to take him to the happiest place on earth, Disney World. Madness ensues.

* * *

"I'll have that drink now," Loki said looking up at his foes.

"No Loki we have something much better than alcohol in store for you," Captain America said with a sly smile.

"Yep we're totally getting you dole whips and turkey legs!" Iron Man exclaimed.

* * *

Loki was confused as to where they were all going, Thor was too for that matter but he seemed to know more than his brother. They were in this place called Florida which consisted of many palm trees and happy tourists. Indeed they were TOO happy and Loki couldn't understand why. This Odin forbidden place was far too hot and humid for him; he thought he'd die from it, what with his heavy suit of armor on him. Those damn Avengers seemed to catch onto the happiness too and kept chatting about these strange things like Splash Mountain, Tower of Terror, and Mickey Mouse. And my gods that awful song they kept singing:

"It's a small world after all!" sang Hawkeye, "It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world! Come on Natasha do it in Russian!"

"Well okay, only because I can tell this is so annoying Loki. Это маленький мир, в конце концов, это маленький мир, в конце концов, это маленький мир, в конце концов, это маленький, маленький мир!" she sang joyously.

Soon they were all singing it, even Stark was. This awful song was making Loki's ears bleed. He was going to find the creator of this song and freeze him/her with the tesseract. Yes, yes, that way that person could no longer cause such happiness and awful lyrics!

In order to distract himself, he decided to look out the window. He saw a large sign that read, "Walt Disney World: Where Dreams Come True" with a small castle above it. On the sides were two friendly looking mice dressed up in human clothes. Loki scoffed at this, of course humans would make such vile creatures into something cute. When they passed the sign, all to be seen was miles upon miles of swampland. Loki thought of why they would be in swampland.

'Are we to parade through swamp with a giant mouse as our guide?' he thought to himself.

He shivered at the thought. He hoped this Disney World would have no giant mice. Loki was doing a successful job of ignoring the Avengers while they joyously sang their repetitive song. He started to plan another world domination plan, this time dominating Disney World, when all of a sudden they came across another giant sign that read, "Disney's Animal Kingdom".

Loki gulped and exclaimed, without even thinking: "No! No! I don't want to see any giant mice! No! Get me away from the perilous animals and this treacherous Disney!"

The Avengers all looked at Loki, eyes widened, and then burst out laughing.

"You guys brought cameras, right? He so needs to meet Mickey Mouse!" Bruce Banner said.

"I did! I can record it!" Natasha exclaimed happily.

And off they all went into Animal Kingdom.

* * *

So yeah that's my little tiny intro chapter. Do you like? I will try to get my Animal Kingdom Part I up by next Sunday! I think I might divide it into like certain sections of Animal Kingdom like Dinoland, U.S.A. and Asia. We shall see! So please review, tell me what you think, give me advice, all of that stuff! :)


	2. AK Part 1: Oasis and Discovery Island

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to each of my lovely reviewers: Kambanjo, Dairi, horribly_random, TeddyBearSunshineJoy54, TheSecretToLifeIsMusic, and Princess_Celeste! It's nice to know that some people found my story enjoyable and funny! Dairi thank you for all of your advice, I am taking it all into account. horribly_random have the time of your life at Disneyland! Seriously I really hope that you do and happy graduation! And yes Princess_Celeste, I am _so_ adding Clintasha in this! Okay so this is my part 1 of Animal Kingdom and I hope you guys enjoy it and find it as funny as my first chapter! If anyone wants any clarification like via pictures, videos, websites, etc. about Disney World to help you go along with the story more, please let me know! I'll be more than happy to put up links on my fanfiction page! So here you go! Enjoy the Avengers in Disney World!**

* * *

Animal Kingdom: Part I

Animal Kingdom was like a jungle and it frightened Loki. Something you might not know about Loki is that he is TERRIFIED of animals. Yes, animals, all of them. He does not find them cute, cuddly, awesome, or anything of the like. Just terrifying. Too bad for Loki, their first day was practically at a zoo. And Loki was already suffering.

"Well hello there sir! Would you like to learn about the Costa Rica Zebrane Tarantella?" a lady said pushing a see-through case of an eight-legged creature in front of Loki.

"Ahh! Get it away!" Loki exclaimed, getting even weirder looks from the other guests.

Banner snapped a picture of Loki's shock and showed it to the Avengers. They all laughed and Loki fumed at them.

A little boy tugged at his mom's arm and said: "Mommy why is that man wearing those weird clothes?"

"Foreigners, honey, you see them all over Disney World," she said not paying much attention to the extremely odd clothing that Loki was wearing.

The Avengers all started looking at the animals that were fenced in around them. Banner took as many pictures as things that annoy Loki. This Disney World was definitely being added to the list, well more so the list of things that frighten Loki. All of a sudden they came upon a giant tree in the background. Many humans were snapping pictures of it.

"Group pic guys come on! Excuse me sir could you take a picture of us?" Banner asked an old man wearing this type of black hat with circles on top of it that appeared to be ears.

Could it be? Mouse ears? Was this Disney World built around some type of worship of mice? To think, humans have come this far from worshipping Asgardians to mice.

The Avengers all stood with their arms on each other's shoulders smiling and Loki was just awkwardly standing away from them.

"Brother! Come join us in the picture!" Thor exclaimed.

Loki gave his brother a death glare and refused.

"Aww come on Loki! Join us in the picture!" Steve Rogers exclaimed.

"Yeah Loki join us! Before a tarantella attacks you!" Stark said.

Loki nervously looked around and then ran to them to join them. The mouse-worshipping old man snapped a picture of them.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me which store has those Mickey Mouse ears?" Barton asked the old man.

"I don't recall the name but I got it from some cart in Africa," the old man replied.

"Thanks! Guys we all need to get Mickey Mouse ears, _including_ Loki." Barton said to them.

They all agreed but Loki didn't like the idea of this mouse-worshipping. He would refuse to wear it when the time came. Then the Avengers burst out laughing once again, this time looking at the camera in Banner's hands.

"Brother! You must learn to smile more. It is said that you cannot be unhappy at Disney World!" Thor exclaimed, patting his brother on the back.

Loki just glared at him and off they all were on their merry way. The mindless beast and the metal man were chattering about all of the amazing science things that we would do today. Natasha was already beginning to tire of such a childish place and was reminiscing to Clint about their times in Budapest. Thor, Rogers, and Loki however were all amazed by the sights, and took them all in quietly. Animal Kingdom was a place full of people, ironically, Loki thought. Loki noticed that the animals were caged in, so therefore, he would have no reason to really fear them. He began to feel a little more at ease. They stopped for some disgusting human food at a place called Safari Coffee. Then they had finally reached the giant tree that everyone was gawking about. Now the Avengers were talking about something called: "It's Tough To Be a Bug." Loki smiled at this, how he loved to crush ants with his boots.

"I don't understand. How can bugs put on a show for us? They are bugs! We wouldn't be able to see them!" Rogers exclaimed, confused at this show they were all about to see.

"They are bugs that have been exposed to gamma radiation, making their hypotenuses equal to their longitudinal, and therefore creating a cataclysmic reaction through the processes of photosynthesis" Stark explained.

All but Banner stopped to stare at Stark, completely confused as to what he was talking about.

"Bruce, you're the only one who understands me," Stark said, "We're totally science bros for life."

Banner shook his head and smiled. The rest rolled their eyes. Natasha told Cap to wait until the show, and then he would understand.

After waiting a blasted half an hour in line to get into the theater, they were given strange glasses which appeared to have some type of eyelash material at the top. They were told to wear them during the show. Thor, Loki, and Rogers were all very confused at this, but they went along with it not asking questions. They all went into the large, dimly lit theater, and took their seats. All of a sudden, a voice came from above. No one seemed to know where the voice was coming from. The voice kept saying things like 'no not over there, over here!' or 'up here!' Thor got up from his seat and was frantically looking all over the theater.

"VOICE! I COMMANDETH YOU TO SHOW US WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE! WE CANNOT FIND YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Thor shouted while the whole theater audience turned to look at him, and then erupted in laughter.

"Thor, buddy, just sit down, calm down, it's okay. Look there's the voice, look at the giant ant up there," Natasha calmly told Thor and Thor sat back down.

"Welcome to our show! You know, we've been doing this act for over three hundred million years. And with bugs making up more than 80% of the animal world, we're the biggest cast of them all. Still, you guys just don't seem to see us." the giant ant, who's name was Flik, said to the audience.

"It's science!" Banner and Stark said in unison.

Then Flik announced that everyone should put on their bug glasses and enjoy the show. The giant screen which held many butterfly wings suddenly turned three-dimensional. It read: "It's Tough To Be A Bug." Rogers and Thor tried to reach for an adorable butterfly that came onto the screen.

"The butterfly is mine!" Rogers exclaimed.

"No Steve, son of Rogers! It is mine! I shall claim it as my own and give it an Asgardian name," Thor said.

"Shh!" Clint said to them as Flik came into view again.

Flik started stating some science facts once again and then a giant red and black spider came into view.

"TARANTELLA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Loki screamed and the whole theater laughed at him.

This was not a laughing matter to Loki, however, why he was so scared that he could wet his pants. Tarantellas were nasty animals that needed to be terminated completely in Loki's mind. Apparently this creature wasn't a tarantella, but a spider. They all looked the same to him though. He decided that the step 1 of his Disney World domination plan was to kill all of the spiders and tarantellas in sight.

The spider was talking to the audience when some other bugs came by, put an acorn in a slingshot, and shot the acorn at the audience! A huge poof of air came onto everyone and Loki screamed once again. The Avengers seemed amused at this however. Then another acorn shot at them. Loki screamed and the Avengers laughed. Loki knew human justice and he knew Asgardian justice. Now Asgardian justice is very cruel, too cruel to even talk about without puking, but Loki much preferred that kind of justice to this horrid Disney. Thankfully the giant spider walked away but then Flik announced the next "guest." A bug came marching out and this bug was called a termite. The termite started insisting on Flik that the audience was intruders and that they must be terminated. So the little termite squirted its acid, and the audience laughed in response. Steve Rogers, however, freaked.

"GET IT OFF!" he shrieked.

"It's just water Rogers you're fine," Banner said. "Disney wouldn't allow acid to actually fall onto people's skin. That's a lawsuit just waiting to happen."

"Oh right," Rogers said, a little embarrassed.

The stink bug came up next and farted right in everyone's faces. A horrible smell overcame the theater and Loki felt like he might puke up the disgusting breakfast he had. Loki wondered why humans considered such horrid things as entertainment. Then all of a sudden a giant grasshopper came into sight, not on the screen, but off it. Loki was scared of it, but he liked what it was doing. He thought if this repulsive bug wasn't so…well repulsive…that they could be accomplices, maybe even friends. Torture was about to be given to not only Loki, but to everyone. First came the swats of air emitted from a giant bug swatter, and then came the bug killing spray which sprayed a bunch of air at everyone. Then a nasty stinging sensation came into everyone's backs. Everyone jumped. All of a sudden giant black widow spiders came from the ceiling. People screamed, especially the younger children, and even the Avengers screamed at it.

"Natasha, get your black widow friends away from us!" Stark exclaimed.

"Shut up Tony that was just a bad joke," she replied.

The grasshopper was scared off by a giant lizard from the screen. Then some bugs started singing a song almost as annoying as the one the Avengers were singing in the car.

"Okay that is scientifically wrong. The female bees are the pollinators, NOT the male bees!" Banner exclaimed.

The show wrapped up with all of the bugs leaving first, scaring the crap out of everyone because of the tingly feeling they all felt in their seats. The Avengers all had mixed reviews about the show. Stark and Banner enjoyed the science bit of it, even though they were both seriously considering complaining to one of the cast members about the wrong scientific fact that they gave to people about male bees being pollinators. Black Widow and Hawkeye admitted it was pretty scary, but all in all, found it childish. Captain America thought the visuals and technology of it all to be stunning, but still pretty confusing. Thor very much enjoyed the musical part of it. And Loki…well…

"Say there sonny! Don't push!" Rogers said to a little boy who just wanted to get the hell out of there since he was so scared.

Rogers, however, was knocked a bit into the seat Loki was sitting in. His hands were wet, and then he felt the seat a little more to see what the wet substance might be. He smelled his hands then gagged.

"What in tarnation? LOKI DID YOU PEE YOUR PANTS?" Rogers exclaimed.

The Avengers, along with everyone else in the theater, turned to stare at Loki.

"No! Of course not! That was the acid from the termite!" Loki nervously explained.

"Loki, it smells like pee."

"That is the smell of that stink bug!"

"No he did, look at his pants, their all wet!" Stark said pointing at Loki.

Loki's face turned as red as a tomato and everyone laughed at him. He could not wait to dominate Disney World so he can turn all who laughed at him into slaves and personally tear down The Tree of Life since it held that vile show. They all decided to rush out of the theater, buy Loki a new pair of pants, and head to the bathroom to get him changed. It was difficult to find pants at Disney World, seeing as how the apparel they have are mostly t-shirts but they finally found a Mickey Mouse jogging suit and Loki changed into it. When Loki emerged from the bathroom, Thor was still wearing his 3d glasses and singing "We're Pollinators."

"We're pollinators! We're pollinators! If all bugs were wiped off the face of the planet, there'd soon be no humans around here to man it, the best thing about us, you can't live without us, and still it's tough to be a buuuuuuuuuuug!" Thor sang joyously.

"Hey Thor continue singing it. Look at Loki, he looks like he's about to cry. Come on, this is so funny!" Stark said.

However, Thor looked at the hurt expression of his brother, and instead of continuing to sing the song; he gave his brother a big bear hug.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Loki exclaimed, trying to be free of Thor's massive embrace.

"Aww look it's a Kodak moment, Banner take a picture," Natasha said in a sarcastic tone.

Banner quickly took a picture and Loki seethed at this.

"Give me the camera, you mindless beast! Stop taking embarrassing pictures of me! Give it to me!" Loki exclaimed, charging towards Banner like a bull. "I am a god, and I will not be bullied by you!"

"Loki I wouldn't try that line again, remember last time?" Banner said.

Loki remembered when Banner smashed him into the ground and decided it best to not anger him. He muttered a "sorry" and off they were to discover more of Animal Kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: Yayyy for Loki's miserableness! Haha just kidding I love Loki but I just love torturing him for some odd reason. So please let me know what you thought of this chapter! And I will see you all next Sunday again!**


	3. AK Part 2: Camp MinnieMickey

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is a day late. The past week has been a hassle for me, I've had many personal problems. And last night when I tried uploading this, fanfiction was being weird so I couldn't upload it. So yeah sorry if this isn't as funny as the other chapters, as I'm in a rough spot in my life now. Thanks to citygirl97, Kambanjo, magyk-girl200, Juni, Sasodei-iz-awesome, TeddyBearSunshineJoy54, Dark_Mind_of_the_American_Teen, Abigail_Fredericks, Steph5756lovestwilight, and A_Darker_Heaven_and_Hell for reviewing! I really do hope everyone enjoys this and please do review!**

**P.S.: OH and I totally forgot to mention this in the other chapters and this goes for this chapter and the rest of the chapters! I DO NOT OWN Disney World, Animal Kingdom, The Avengers, Loki, or anything practically. I simply own the idea of the Avengers going to disney World. Heck I might not even own that! But uh yeah just don't sue me please?**

* * *

Animal Kingdom Part II

"Should we do The Lion King first or meet some characters?" Banner asked the group.

"Well we just missed the 10:30 show, so I think we should meet some characters," Natasha said looking at the times sheet.

They all started heading towards the Greeting Trails where they found many different characters. The first character they decided to stop to say hello to had a very short line. They all went in the line and waited for only about ten minutes. Then they reached her.

"Wingapo friends! What do we have here? Great warriors? Chiefs? Do I spot a princess somewhere there too?" the woman happily said to them.

Natasha forced a grin in response, and then rolled her eyes when the woman wasn't looking. Of course every woman was a princess to these Disney dames.

"Do you all know who I am?" the woman asked the Avengers and Loki.

"Not all of us, do you mind introducing yourself?" Stark asked her.

"Well of course not! My name is Pocahontas and I am the daughter of a great chief. I love nature and my tribe!" Pocahontas said.

"So you're a princess?" Thor exclaimed.

"Yes I am!"

"I am a prince of Asgard! And this here is my brother, Loki, he is also a prince!" Thor said, gesturing to his brother.

"I am honored to meet you two! I haven't met any princes since I met Aladdin a couple of weeks ago! What great responsibilities you two must have!" Pocahontas said to Thor and Loki.

"Shut up you mewling quim," Loki spat.

"Excuse…me?" Pocahontas asked, very confused.

"Loki! Be nice to the princess!" Thor said.

"A real princess wouldn't dress like a courtesan," Loki responded.

"Loki please, stop. People are starting to look." Hawkeye said.

Pocahontas's confused look turned into that of anger.

"Oh so we're going to be calling me names now huh? Well forest friends attack!" Pocahontas exclaimed.

This time it was the Avengers and Loki's turn to be confused. Out of the forest behind Pocahontas, cute little fuzzy creatures emerged. They came out, sniffing around, looking a bit shy. Then they spotted Loki, claws and fangs immediately came out, and they started running towards him. They're mouths were foaming white and some of them were growling. Loki noticed they were going after him and started running away screaming. Everyone watched as the forest animals chased him all over the Greeting Trails. No one knew exactly what to do but back away from the frightening forest creatures. Soon some cast members came out, caught the animals with nets, and took them away. Loki walked back, panting, dirty and bruised from his many falls; he kept looing balance and tripping. 'What a time to be uncoordinated,' Loki thought to himself.

"So, uh, Pocahontas, would it be too much to ask for a picture?" Banner asked her.

"No not at all!" Pocahontas said cheerfully.

So they all took a picture, even Loki, and then decided it best to head on over to Festival of the Lion King. They waited in line for awhile, most of the time being spent putting Toy Story band-aids on Loki's bruises. The whole experience definitely made him hate animals , Disney World, and _especially_ mewling quims even more. Rogers was asking questions about why an Indian was let out of their reservation to Stark and Banner. Stark and Banner had to explain to him that Indians were free to do live wherever they wanted now. Rogers was even more confused at how Pocahontas would still be alive, as he knew very well from American history that she lived in the 1600s. Banner and Stark explained that Pocahontas was caught in ice, just like Rogers, so that's how she was able to still be a live. Rogers considered how dangerous this would be, Pocahontas proved to be a very savage and dangerous princess. She had every right to be angry because Loki insulted her, but to have power over forest animals like that frightened him. He would be sure never to cross any Indians that he encountered from now on. They have creepy connections with nature.

The line finally picked up and they all came into a theater which seemed to have a big nature theme, like all of the things in Animal Kingdom. The theater was divided in four seating sections: Warthog, Elephant, Giraffe, and Lion. The Avengers and Loki were seated in the Lion section. There was a man playing some type of game with children in the center of the theater. Then four people came out dressed in strange clothes. They picked someone from each animal-themed section. The man, who seemed to be representing the Lion section, chose Thor to come onto the stage. He told him to roar like a lion into the microphone, after taking a long time explaining to Thor what a lion is. Thor definitely liked this animal and was very proud to help represent it.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Thor exclaimed, and the theater literally shook.

Everyone was quiet for awhile and then applause and cheers exploded from them.

"That was the best lion I've ever heard!" the oddly dressed man said to Thor. "All right everyone else in the Lion section, roar like a lion! And this time Thor, it's best you stay out of it. One more roar from you and the whole theater might collapse!"

The lion section roared, but it was nothing like Thor's. Thor walked back to his seat with a bunch of 'good jobs' and pats on the back from people. Loki was extremely jealous. Loki knew he could have made a much better roar than Thor. Loki was the rightful king, and therefore he could roar better than Thor!

People soon started singing songs and then animals came out, all fake to Loki's gratitude. They had to roar like a lion again, when a lion named Simba came out. Some more songs were sang. Hawkeye, Black Widow, Banner and Stark were watching appreciatingly. Captain America was in awe of everything. Thor was bouncing in his seat, and Loki was looking disgustingly on. Nothing was entertaining Loki, until the atmosphere began to get dark and a man came out singing a very dark song. Loki felt like he could relate to him. The man sang:

"Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am"

Loki thought that maybe if he sang this song to the humans, they would follow him. He'll try it next time he try to take over a world.

"That is SO Loki right there," Stark said.

"Who Scar? Yeah definitely. And Thor is Mufasa," Banner said.

"But then who is Simba?" asked Hawkeye.

"Thor's unfortunate unborn son," Stark said.

"Can we get this movie so Thor and Loki can watch it? I'd love to see their reactions," Banner asked.

"Yeah we'll watch it tonight," Stark replied.

The next song was a beautiful love song. Loki tuned out, Thor was on the edge of his seat, Rogers listened with a smile on his face, Banner and Stark listened nicely, but Natasha seemed to be snuggling up to Barton. She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on her head.

"Aww look at the lovebirds," Stark said.

At this Natasha immediately pulled off of Barton, and Barton immediately pulled off of Natasha. Then came the big finale which was fun for all, even Loki. The finale included songs from the whole show and was truly spectacular. The audience applauded and then Timon, an animal called a meerkat, essentially kicked everyone out via mic. The Avengers and Loki all left happy with the show. Everyone enjoyed something from it.

* * *

**A/N: So there's that chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! I'll include a bonus chapter soon of the Avengers and Loki watching _The Lion King_. I had never actually seen Festival of the Lion King, I thought it was basically an exact rendition of the movie. But apparently it is just the musical part of _The Lion King_, not the story, so I had to change things. I feel it necessary that the Avengers and Loki view _The Lion King_ though, so that'll be coming up soon. I definitely need to write out Thor and Loki's reactions.**


	4. AK Part 3: Dinoland, USA

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is a couple days late! Hopefully I will get up the next chapter by Sunday, if not Sunday then Monday might be the new day for updates. My speech class and work is ending soon so that should give me plenty of free time. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! 8fangirl8, yes you will get your hulking out! Thanks to Wow_cool_story_bro! rozisa I'm afraid Bruce will be going on the adrenaline-pumping rides, _but_ he'll be able to handle them so no worries! It'll be something else that will make him hulk out! Thanks to Steph5756lovestwilight and Kambanjo! El Chacal, that's an awesome idea! Mind if I use it? Thank you to U.N._Owen, your comment really cheered me up! Loki must be tortured! Disney World is his punishment for his crimes against humanity! And please make your reviews long! I don't mind! And Mister Y I love your ideas! Mind if I use yours? Anyway everyone enjoy the next chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. I DON'T OWN DISNEY WORLD(ALTHOUGH HOPEFULLY SOMEDAY I WILL), I DON'T OWN AVENGERS, I DON'T OWN NADA.**

* * *

The next place the Avengers and Loki were visiting in Animal Kingdom was called Dinoland, U.S.A. When Steve heard this, he was frightened. He thought they were coming face to face with dinosaurs, well real ones that is. In order to get to Dinoland, they had to cross a bridge and at the end of the bridge was a colossal skeleton of a brachiosaurus. Steve was in awe of it, and quickly walked over to it. He had never seen anything like it in his whole life, the real skeleton of a dinosaur. Banner was amused by it for he always had love for dinosaurs. The others simply looked at all else there was to be seen. Banner took a picture of it and off they were to have some lunch at a restaurant called Restaurantosaurus. Once they got their food, they sat down and started discussing what they would do at Dinoland.

"Now all we've basically done today were shows, but that's not the whole experience of Disney World. There's another part, a more wild part!" Tony said taking a bite out of his shrimp po boy.

"What else is there to do Tony, son of Stark?" Thor asked.

"Stop calling people that! Just because my last name is Stark, does not mean my father's name was Stark! My dad's name was Howard!"

"Then why is your last name not Howardson or simply Howard?" Thor asked.

Stark didn't know what to say to this and instead of answering him just shook his head and continued eating. Banner jumped in on his explanation of what was yet to come at Disney World.

"There are these things called rides that are a lot of fun. Hmm how do I explain them…well for instance the first ride we'll be riding is called DINOSAUR. We're going to be put in this type of car and be taken back millions of years ago to the time of the dinosaur."

"Your people have come up with the ability to time travel? That is astounding!" Thor exclaimed.

"No not exactly, you'll see what I mean when we ride it," Banner said.

So they all finished their lunch and off they were to ride DINOSAUR. Thankfully the ride had a thirty minute wait, that way the Avengers and Loki's stomachs could set before they were about to take this bumpy ride. When they came upon the area that DINOSAUR was located, there was a skeleton of a T-Rex to the right so Steve of course had to ask Banner to take a picture of it. Loki scoffed at this; he thought why would someone care about animals that have been dead for millions of years? Then he came upon it, the thing that terrified him, a real flesh-in life dinosaur. He screamed.

"Loki you have to calm down, that's a cute dinosaur! No reason to be scared of it!" Stark exclaimed.

Banner agreed and mentioned that it all wasn't real. Loki calmed down. They all walked into the Dino Institute that housed the ride DINOSAUR and the first things they came upon were scientific facts about dinosaurs, like how a museum would be set up. Stark and Banner looked at it all with wide eyes, then looked at each other, then back at all of the stuff, and ran to it all. Rogers, too, was excited and sprinted with them. The rest of the Avengers and Loki all looked at everything nonchalantly. Thor made a comment on how humans are doing an excellent job preserving the history of their planet. Then they came upon another room, and the first thing they all saw was a giant Carnotaurus skeleton. They were all taken aback and Loki, of course, screamed.

"WHY MUST THEY PLACE IT IN A PLACE WHERE IT IS DIRECTLY STARING AT PEOPLE? WHY? THIS DISNEY WORLD IS A TORTUROUS PLACE!" Loki exclaimed, shielding his eyes.

Thor grabbed him by the hand and around they all walked to where the dinosaur's face was not facing them. They all waited in line and Loki kept his eyes closed for the whole time they were in line. Soon they came into a room with a TV, and the professor of the Dino Institute started talking to them through the TV.

"Phylicia Rashād? Hey you're not a scientist! You're an actress! Get off of the TV!" Banner exclaimed once he noticed the famous actress who played the mom in _The Cosby Show_ showed up on the TV.

"Bruce shut up she's just pretending to be a scientist," Natasha said to him.

Then after Phylicia Rashād was done speaking, a dinosaur came on the TV and started speaking to everyone.

"Dinosaurs can talk? How interesting! How do they know English?" Thor asked.

"How do _you_ and Loki know English?" Stark asked him.

"Because if we were to speak Norwegian or Asgardian you all wouldn't understand us," Loki answered, eyes still closed.

But soon everyone realized that the dinosaur was merely a puppet used by a scientist. The scientist talked about how they were all going to be sent to the past to retrieve a living dinosaur and then off they were to wait in another line. Soon they were boarded onto their time rover, and then they were on the ride. Rogers was questioning the safety of the ride. They only had handle bars and the doors didn't seem so secure. But off they went, and all of a sudden things started getting bumpy. Then they came across dinosaurs, even one eating what seemed to be another dinosaur. Things started getting really dark, they were going really fast, and the ride was very bumpy. Rogers was holding on for his dear life. Even Thor seemed to be scared. Loki screamed a bit. They came across a Carnotaurus, and they all freaked. The scientist, who's voice accompanied them during the ride, kept saying 'we're not gonna make it! We're not gonna make it!' Rogers was petrified and was screaming about why we would be on this ride if we weren't going to make it out alive.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" cried Rogers, ready to save everyone, but then he realized they all made it back safely.

They all exited the ride, all a bit shaken. Loki _still_ had his eyes closed. Thor had to keep telling him that they were outside of the ride that no dinosaur would hurt him now, but it took until they were fully outside for him to open up his eyes again.

They all went to a much safer ride next, TriceraTop Spin. Or so Loki thought it would be a much safer ride.

"See Loki, this is a nice and safe ride. Preschoolers love this ride! There's nothing for you to worry about," Banner said, actually trying to calm down Loki.

"OH MY ODIN, THERE IS A GIANT DINOSAUR OVER THERE!" Loki shrieked.

"Loki calm down, it's not real. It's the dinosaur we came underneath to get to this ride," Banner said.

"Okay fine but what is with this horrid country music? I'm pretty sure there was no country music back in the dinosaur days! This music does not even fit in with the theme!" Loki criticized.

The next ride they went on was called Primeval Whirl. This ride launched upwards, something that Rogers, Thor and Loki weren't used to, so of course they freaked.

"WHY DOES IT SAY THE END IS NEAR AND OLDER THAN DIRT? WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?" yelled Thor.

"This is not safe, I want off of this ride!" Rogers exclaimed.

"I just wanna go home!" cried Loki.

And then the spinning started, round and round they went. When they came off, Loki threw up. He sat down for a little bit and then felt much better. The next thing they all did were Fossil Fun Games. They were carnival-style games in which Clint won two stuffed animals, for of course Natasha. Then they all went to see Finding Nemo—The Musical. It was yet another musical for Thor to enjoy a little too much, for Rogers to be spectacled by, and for Loki to hate. Satisfied with Dinoland, they went off to their next destination.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Show your love/hate in the reviews please!**


	5. AK Part 4: Asia and Rafiki'sPlanetWatch

**A/N: Hey guys! How has everyone been? Thank you to my lovely reviewers! To keikopanda102! And to Pergjithshme, Rogers is spelled with no d lol. They are staying at a hotel, but it won't be in the castle. Although that is a good idea! I'll think about it! Princess_Celeste, Kambanjo, StrangePointofView, and U. Y thank you! Artemis_GoH, I don't think I'll make a Universal one since I'm not so experienced with that park. You should definitely though! I think it's an awesome idea! And yeah here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY WORLD OR THE AVENGERS.**

* * *

The Avengers and Loki's next stop was Asia. They entered the wild, cramped area and Barton got out the fastpasses for everyone for Kali River Rapids.

"I am SO excited, this is my favorite ride at Animal Kingdom!" exclaimed Barton. "I love water rides!"

"You're going to make me get wet Barton?" Natasha asked.

"Natasha stop delivering to the fanservice! We are not an otp! We are just friends!" Barton said.

Natasha just gave him a confused look and they all began to wait in line for the ride. The queue had very interesting things for them all to look at while waiting in line. There was a snake statue over a well, with water coming out of it's mouth. There seemed to be a lot of artifacts from Asia as well. They got to the actual ride, and boarded a river raft. They all fit into one, with a couple strangers with them.

"I can't swim, if I'm going down, you're all going down," Loki said menacingly to the Avengers and to the strangers with them.

The little girl that was in the river raft began to cry, Thor slapped Loki.

"Apologize to that child! You need to learn to stop scaring children! We will not have a repeat of that time you put poison in the ice cream back home!"

"Okay, sorry," Loki muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Louder Loki!" Thor roared.

"Sorry mouse-worshipping child," Loki told the little girl.

"It's okay!" she said, immediately lightening up.

Then the ride began. They were catapulted down a hill into water springing up from the river they were in. The ride was slow at some parts, and other parts it would speed up. By the end of the ride, they were soaked. Loki was infuriated.

"I DO NOT LIKE TO GET WET! YOU HUMAN GET ME A TOWEL THIS INSTANT!" Loki screamed, grabbing the collar of a cast member.

Thor pulled his brother away from the frightened cast member, and apologized to her. They went and bought a towel for Loki so he could dry off. While Loki was drying off, Banner went to go get fastpasses for Expedition Everest. They had a half an hour to wait before they could ride it.

"Bruce, why don't more people know about these fastpasses?" Rogers asked.

"I think people think you have to pay money to get these, when really they are free. That or maybe they just don't know about it. It saves you a lot of time waiting in line though, so more people should be informed," Banner replied.

"Uhm no they shouldn't! If everyone was informed that means the fastpass line would be long, therefore there being no reason for there to be a fastpass to begin with!" Stark exclaimed.

"Well there's only a limited availability anyway, which is why you have to run to the machine as soon as you can," Banner said.

It was time for them all to start heading over to Expedition Everest. Barton was very excited for this ride because they would get to be up high. He really wished he could actually climb Mount Everest, just to see the view. The queue was intricately designed and Thor was fascinated by it.

"This seems to be a place, devoted to the worship of a monster!" he exclaimed.

"If they could they wouldn't worship it. They worship it out of fear, so it won't hurt them. This monster is called the Yeti." Banner explained.

They soon came to the rollercoaster. Loki and Stark got the front.

"How are these handle bars going to keep us safe exactly?" Rogers asked, but it was too late, the rollercoaster had begun.

Loki began screaming. They were catapulted up a hill, with mystical music playing all around them. Then they came to a place where the tracks were cut off!

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" shrieked Loki.

"Oh you'll see," Stark said smiling coyly.

Then they were plunged backwards and Loki screamed even louder. They came into a dark tunnel, where they all saw the shadow of the Yeti on a wall.

"Hey Bruce! It looks like you!" Stark said.

The Yeti appeared to be tearing apart the tracks. Then they were flung faster than ever before, faster and faster they went, until the ride stopped. It was all over. Banner and Rogers LOVED the ride, so much so that they wanted to go again. To their luck, there was someone who had extra fastpasses. So they grabbed them, thanked the man, and ran over to do it again. In the meantime, the rest of the Avengers and Loki got some soft serve ice cream at an ice cream truck.

"This isn't as good as a dole whip, we'll have to find some dole whips soon," Stark said.

After Bruce and Steve got back they all headed to Rafiki's Planet Watch. They went to the Conservation Station in which Bruce and Tony were very excited to learn all of the scientific things about animals. On their way to Africa, they went to meet a strange creature named DiVine.

"Is that…is that a woman?" asked Rogers.

In the trees was a very tall woman, covered completely in leaves, and moving very gracefully.

Banner immediately starting taking pictures of her. Thor dropped to his knees in praise of her.

"Thor, what are you doing?" asked his brother.

"This woman, she is beautiful, she is of the earth, she must be a goddess," said Thor.

"Oh please Thor, this is a freak," Loki said.

And at this DiVine flung one of her long branches right at Loki and sent him flying. Some cast members came rushing around him to see if he was okay, and he was fine, just a bit shaken.

"See Loki, you shouldn't mess with goddesses," said his brother.

And off they all were to explore the rest of Africa with a very disgruntled Loki.

* * *

**A/N:**** Oh poor Loki, his poor tortured soul has become even more tortured here at Disney World. Oh whatever this is too much fun to stop! Clearly Loki doesn't have a way with women, what with calling them mewling quims and freaks and all. Anyway review please!**


	6. AK Part 5: Africa

**A/N: I know this is a day late! Sorry guys! I've been having LOTS AND LOTS of personal problems that kept me from doing this. But here it is! Thank you LuckyDetective and U.N. Owen for your lovely reviews! To DoubleTrouble28513, thank you for your awesome review and advice! This is a parody so I'm not trying to make it realistic, I wanted to make sure they got certain things done in a certain fashion. That's also why I had them jumping around the parks. Sorry I have a weird spelling thing, did you mean "eating up time they could be on another ride"? Instead of rise? anon, thank you for your review! Pergjithshme, thank you for the review and it's all good! We all make mistakes. Thanks for your review too Invader_Ivy! Anyway here's the chapter!**

* * *

The first thing they all did was get fastpasses for Kiliminjaro Safaris, lucky them they only had ten minutes until their fastpass time started so they all just waited around to get in line. They all got in line and before they knew it they were boarding a safari vehicle, they got the first two rows. The lady, who was to be their tour guide, started introducing herself and mentioned that this safari was for two weeks.

"Two weeks? We'll be out here for two weeks? Isn't it dangerous?" asked Rogers.

"Nothing to worry about sir, the animals here are all nice, if you don't bother them, they don't bother you. It's the poachers you have to worry about, but I don't think we'll find any out here," the safari guide replied.

"Rogers stop being so naïve, this isn't for two weeks, it'll just be for a half an hour," Stark snapped at him.

"Geez Tony, calm down, Steve doesn't understand these things you know this," Banner said, trying to relax Stark.

"Agh sorry it's just this heat, it feels like Africa," Stark apologized.

"That's what we aim for sir, we are in Africa you know," the safari guide said.

Stark muttered a curse word under his breath, then was slapped by Natasha for this. "It's Disney Stark, as much as I'd like to curse here, you know we shouldn't!"

They began seeing some animals like rhinoceruses, bongos, and hippopotamuses. Rogers was amazed at everything and this was really angering Tony.

"Seriously Rogers you act so surprised with everything, they're just animals, haven't you ever been to a zoo? They had those in your time right, old-timer?" Stark asked Rogers.

"Yes but the animals were all caged in! They weren't in their natural habitat like here!" Rogers exclaimed.

"This isn't their natural habitat Rogers, this is a recreation of their natural habitat, are you really that stupid?" asked Stark.

All of a sudden the safari guide was alarmed via mic about a baby elephant who can't find its mother. However they passed by an elephant with it's baby, and the safari guide pointed out that the easiest way to distinguish an African elephant from any other elephant is by the shape of its ears, the ears are shaped like Africa.

"Oh all of this science, is just giving me all of these feels," Bruce said.

"What are feels?" asked Rogers.

"That's it Rogers! I've had enough of your stupidity!" exclaimed Tony, pushing Rogers out of the vehicle.

Rogers fell out on his back in front of a couple of ostriches. Everyone screamed, especially Loki, but he was just scared of the animals, not the fact that Rogers was in severe danger.

"Sir, be careful! Ostriches will eat anything! Just don't move, I'm coming," the safari guide said.

Rogers ignored this advice when the ostriches started pecking at him, he screamed and ran, the ostriches proceeded to chase him.

"Sir! Sir! Stop running! You can't just go all over Africa like that!" exclaimed the safari guide, not knowing what to do.

She decided to drive the vehicle off the tracks, and eventually got Rogers back into it.

"Sir are you okay?" the safari guide asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just go ahead with the tour, seriously I'm fine, don't even worry about it," Rogers said panting rather loudly. He turned his attention to Stark, "You sir, I'm going to FUCKING kill you!" Rogers exclaimed jumping at Tony.

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! Guys calm down!" the safari guide pleaded.

Eventually they did, the safari came to an end, with of course them getting wet somehow, and Loki screaming at this, and the baby elephant was found. Everyone made their way out of the safari vehicle.

Whilst walking in Africa they came across a parade.

"Look it's Mickey's Jammin Jungle Parade!" exclaimed Banner, reading through his Animal Kingdom map.

"What is a parade?" asked Thor.

"Well come watch and see!" exclaimed Banner.

So they stood and watched the parade. Beloved characters from Disney movies passed by like Baloo, King Louie and Rafiki. Magnificent floats passed by, all animal-themed of course. Thor was singing along to all of the music, then Timon passed by.

"Meerkat! 'Tis the meerkat from Festival of the Lion King people! Hello there!" Thor exclaimed, waving to Timon, and Timon waved back.

By the end of the parade, everyones' spirits were raised, especially Rogers and even Stark. Rogers was most excited because Mickey apparently waved at him.

"Look over there!" exclaimed Loki.

Loki was pointing to Baloo, the giant bear from The Jungle Book, who was greeting guests and taking pictures with them. Loki ran over to the line. The Avengers followed, wondering why he would want to meet Baloo. After some time it was Loki's turn to meet Baloo. He ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Loki, since when were you a fan of The Jungle Book?" Natasha asked him.

"Oh I think it's because Tom Hiddleston's favorite Disney movie is The Jungle Book. He loves that song 'Bare Necessities.'" Banner said.

Loki just replied with a huge grin.

"Tom Hiddleston? Who's that?" asked Barton.

"What did you say?" asked Banner.

"Nothing, never mind." said Barton.

So Loki took his picture with Baloo and off they were walking again. They came across the cart that the tourist from earlier told them was selling Mickey Mouse ears. They all bought some and put them on.

"Here brother! This one is for you!" exclaimed Thor.

"I don't wanna!" pouted Loki.

"Brother you must put this on," Thor said, moving towards Loki.

"NO!" screamed Loki and started running away from him.

Thor tackled Loki to the ground and got him to wear it. Then they all took a picture, all with proud smiles(except Loki), with their Mickey Mouse ears on.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review please!**


End file.
